


It started with a word

by Justforbad_bros



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Jealousy, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, daichi is a weak man, still best wingman, suga is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforbad_bros/pseuds/Justforbad_bros
Summary: There it is! My one and only contrubution to Kurodai Week 2019! Published almost two weeks later, I hope you don't mind XDAlso this is a gift for a really special person... I love you Ash <3Kurodai Week Day 1: confessions





	It started with a word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yikescaninot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikescaninot/gifts).



Morning light filtered through the window, hitting Daichi directly in the eyes. With a groan he tucked himself inside the covers, enjoying the warmth, lingering a little bit more in his sleep. When his cocoon was starting to be suffocating, he slowly slid his head out, looking for air and reluctantly reached to the phone in the nightstand to see if it was time to come back to the real life or if he could rest a little more. With his eyes squinted he looked at the screen to see that: 1) luckily for him, it was still early, and 2) there were more than ten notifications, all by a single, annoying, person.

 

**[from Kuroo] 3 am:**

So

We all know that I’m like a cat

But

If I was like, REALLY a cat

What kind of cat would I be?

Norwegian?

Bengal ?

Sphinx?

What do you think?

**3:03**

Yeah I know it’s an hard question

But it’s really important for me Sawamura

**3:10**

Oh shit! It’s 3 am! Sorry! I hope I  didn’t wake you up!

Sleep well Sawamura and see you tomorrow   ̴

 

The last text filled Daichi’s chest with warmth, a soft smile making its way through his face. Finally he would be able to see Kuroo again.

They had texted a lot more lately, they had since the nationals. Everything started with a “Good luck captain” after their match, then they kept on texting and sometimes calling each other and slowly they grew closer and closer, from enemies who did nothing but tease each other, to friends who could talk about everything; obviously this didn’t exclude the endless teasing, but it was made of pure fondness. It was comforting to have someone with whom they could be themselves without being judged.

Daichi felt like he could trust him with his life; it was an overwhelming feeling and sometimes he didn’t even know why he felt like that.

Kuroo became such an important presence in his life that he almost forgot how it was before.  One day he surprised himself waiting for the other’s messages, craving his attention; he surprised himself hoping for something… more. The realization shocked him. That was no good: feelings. No. Good. But the thing is… when you realize something it’s difficult to let it go away, even if you try not to think about it, it’s always there.

And Daichi didn’t want it , didn’t want to feel how he felt because he wasn’t sure that Kuroo liked him back; Yes, he was sweet and caring, and he definitely flirted with him, but he did it with everyone else too. Not only he was good looking, he was also well loved by everyone. And when Daichi received pictures of him with someone else or heard stories about how _this_ person hit on him, the first thing coming to his mind was _Mine_. In addiction he had some suspicions about his relationship with Bokuto in particular… they seemed really close and Kuroo sometimes wouldn’t stop talking about him: “Bokuto spiked a ball and it got on the roof… Bokuto saved a dog… Bokuto is great… Bokuto is amazing...” and Daichi got it, Bokuto was _really_ amazing, he couldn’t deny it, but he didn’t want to hear it from Kuroo. Jealousy did weird and ugly things to him, to the point that he couldn’t recognize himself. He wasn’t in his right mind; what kind of friend has that kind of behavior? He hated all of this.

 

He should have wished the best for Kuroo, he deserved everything and  Bokuto could be really good for him: even if he was difficult to handle sometimes, he was a kindhearted and awesome guy, they had a good chemistry and at the end of the day,  they attended the same college, while Daichi was far away in Miyagi. Bokuto was there when he felt bad… he could hug him… he could help him in a way Daichi couldn’t.

So, following his rational part,  he tried not to think about it… not being petty every time Kuroo sent a selfie with Bokuto and trying to suppress and hide his feelings in every way possible. The only good thing about texting and not having Kuroo physically with him was that when he received one of those pictures or text… he couldn’t see him, so he had the time to calm down and answer like nothing had happened. He decided that they would be friends, no feelings nor pining involved… just normal friends. He could do this, he told himself. But then he received a sweet text from that adorable dork that made him fall even more and he had to begin again. It was like an endless circle.

He had to refrain from sending texts; it was so hard because he thought about him from the moment he woke up to when sleep knocked him out. He thought about nationals, or about how it would be awesome doing other things together, how it would be to hug him or kiss him. It was hard. Really hard.

And when the previous week that idiot asked him if he could come over because he had some days of break and “I can’t stay alone doing nothing for too long, Sa’amura” he couldn’t stop smiling, the thought of having him there, even for a few days made Daichi incredibly happy.

 

**[to Kuroo] 7 am:**

You would be that kind cat that seems all graceful at first

But then tries to jump

And miscalculates the distance

Falling on the ground

Plop

 

**[from Kuroo]:**

Ouch! Sawamura, that hurts!

 

**[to Kuroo]:**

**PLOP**

 

 ------------------

 

Daichi went at the train station half an hour earlier, _for good measure_. He was too excited to stay at home longer; actually it was a miracle he resisted for so long: he woke up that morning nearly jumping from the bed and he still had to wait until afternoon for Kuroo’s train to arrive.  

And there he was, trying to mask his excitement and falling miserably.

**[from Kuroo] 6 pm:**

Give me your address

 

**[to Kuroo]:**

Why do you need it?

 

**[from Kuroo]:**

…to come to your house?

 

**[to Kuroo]:**

I’m already at the train station waiting for you

 

**[from Kuroo]:**

AAAAWWWWWWWWWWW SAWAMURA

YOU REALLY LOVE MEEEE

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

 

**[to Kuroo]:**

Nah, I just have pity on you

With your great sense of direction you’d get lost

 

**[from Kuroo]:**

HEY! IT HAPPENED ONLY ONE TIME

 

 

Daichi snorted, it was so funny provoking him

**[to Kuroo]:**

Yeah, yeah, whatever lets you sleep at night

Hurry. I’m tired

 

**[from kuroo]:**

I can’t magically command the train to go faster

I mean, I wish I could

But sadly I can’t

Besides

What’s with this hurry? You can’t wait to meet me again, eh Sawamura? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**[to kuroo]:**

Shut up.

 

**[from Kuroo]:**

<3

He checked the time then put the phone in his pocket; he had other five minutes to regain his composure… a composure that slipped away the minute he saw a nest of black hair walking out of the train.  He lift his arm to catch his attention and when the other walked in his direction, Daichi’s heart skipped a beat: Kuroo was gorgeous, he was taller than he remembered and it seemed like he beefed up a little bit. Moreover, his attention was captured by the blinding smile the taller boy was wearing: it wasn’t his usual grin, it was a kind he never saw on him before, it was a cheeky, big and shiny smile and he found himself mirroring it. Kuroo was there in front of him in all of his awesomeness, clearly excited and unusually quiet and Daichi was afraid he could hear his thundering heart.

“You’re here”

Daichi said, clearly trying to contain his emotions

“It seems so”

He smiled again and Daichi didn’t know if his heart could take it anymore. That guy made him so weak. He bumped Kuroo’s arm and started walking. He really couldn’t stop smiling.

“Let’s go settle you home”

“Oh, I’d go anywhere with you Sawamura”

Daichi’s brain short-circuited instantly: he was amazed at how that guy said things like that so easily just for teasing him. That weekend would’ve been harder than he originally thought.

“H-how was the ride?”

“Long. The guy next to me talked on the phone all the time and it wouldn’t have bothered me if he wouldn’t have been so damn loud. I didn’t need to know he had a giant wart on his left foot”

The other snorted and they fell in an easy conversation on the walk home.

 

\----------------

 

When they arrived at Daichi’s place, Kuroo complimented him for how nice and homey it seemed... It wasn’t a big apartment but it was comfortable enough, and Daichi worked a lot to make that place _his_ home.

The ping of Daichi’s phone resounded over the ruffling noises of Kuroo settling his things:

“Hey, are you tired? Because Suga just asked me if we want to hang out with him and Asahi… ”

“No, I’m not tired at all! And I’d love to go out with them, I bet teasing you with Suga-chan will be delightful.”

Daichi groned: “I think it’s better if I stay home”

Kuroo put his arm on his shoulder:

 “No no no Sawamura! I’m not going anywhere without you!”

“Ok, fine. Finish there and go get dressed. We will meet them in an hour”

“Yes captain!”

 

 

An hour later Daichi was sitting on the couch waiting for Kuroo’s “last little adjustment”, or how he called it.

“Cmooon we’ll be late!”

“A great look need patience Sa’amura, don’t you know that?”

Daichi grunted in response. Murmuring by himself: “as if it’s possible to look better than he already does”.

“Here we go!”

The other said coming out of the bathroom with open arms.

“Oh thank God! I was getting old on that couch” he said while getting up and adjusting his blues jeans

“C’mon it’s-  Oh.“  

Well, Daichi was obviously wrong: Kuroo could look more attractive than he already was. He wore some black skinny jeans that hugged nicely his legs, emphasizing his thighs’ muscles and a wine red turtleneck that showed up well his lean torso and big shoulders. He could just assume that he spent the last 15 minutes trying to tame his hair, but they were unruly as always; Daichi didn’t mind though, they suit him so unfairly well. So well they made him salivate unconsciously.

“What’s up Sawamura? Cat got your tongue?”

An unnerving smirk was planted on his face.   

“It’s just… You look really good”

He stated, not caring anymore about what he could think, life was too short for not saying what goes on through your mind.

“I- Thank you… you don’t look bad either”

He said scratching the back of his neck and Daichi couldn’t help but smile at that adorable gesture

“Let’s get out of here, they’re waiting already”

 

The place was just a few blocks from Daichi’s place, so they could enjoy a good walk in a pleasant spring evening. Kuroo started talking casually about university and boring professors and Daichi was there in awe of his presence, completely captured.  Having Kuroo there gave him that sense of lightness that leaves you very little control over yourself. He felt so happy like he hadn’t been in a long time.

They found Sugawara and Azumane in front of the place, already waiting for them. After greeting them with an “About time!”, Suga slumped and arm over Kuroo’s shoulder, forcing him to bend down and dragging him inside while he shot a devilish grin over his shoulder in Daichi’s direction. The poor guy felt his blood run cold. Luckily for him the gentle giant touched his arm and whispered:

“He won’t say a thing, he’s just provoking you.”

Even though Asahi’s words calmed him a little bit, he couldn’t turn off the red neon light screaming **DANGER** in his brain. He needed a little extra  help and he was in the right place: a nice little pub. They entered inside and saw Sugawara talking with a waiter who greeted them politely and leaded them to their table. It was in a gazebo, an outside space the owner created taking advantage of the mild spring climate. It was enlightened by a lot of yellowish lights twisted in the structure’s bars, creating a nice and welcoming atmosphere. Suga shooed Kuroo in the seat next to Daichi muttering:

“I want to see how they look together”

He wasn’t really subtle because Daichi heard him, and the only thing that refrained him to yell at his best friend was the small possibility of the other one involved not hearing it. And that was really small because Kuroo looked really embarrassed.

Daichi was glad they ordered their drinks right away, he needed a beer as soon as possible to survive that evening.

When the waiter left, Asahi asked Kuroo about his life in Tokyo, so he started telling the story about when he and Bokuto climbed on the roof of the main campus’ building; and there it was again, that ugly feeling in Daichi’s stomach. Sugawara must’ve notice his discomfort because, for his relief, he interrupted their conversation:

“Yeah yeah, I can imagine how fun it’s university with your beefcake buddy… but” and he put his intertwined hands under his chin “I want to know the juicy stuff”

And Daichi had to take back his thoughts, Koushi _didn’t_ want to help.

“Do you have a lover, sly cat?”

**_At all._ **

“Sure that for having such an angelic face you’re quite a devil, uh Suga-chan?”

He chuckled and Sugawara grinned in response, while Daichi’s heartbeat accelerated, afraid to hear from Kuroo’s mouth what he had suspected for months, terrified to be broken after those words-

“No, I don’t have one.”

Daichi froze.

They were interrupted by the waiter with their drinks, and he was really glad to take a gulp of that refreshing beer, because he really needed something helping him to calm down. When the waiter left, asked curiously:

“Why so? I thought an handsome guy like you would’ve had plenty”

_Yeah, why?_ Daichi thought

 “Don’t get me wrong, I had my _experiences_ , but I don’t know, they left me kinda empty. I think… I’m waiting for the one… but hey, thank you for calling me handsome” he concluded winking.

“I’ve never thought of you for such a romantic person”  

 “I guess I am”

Meanwhile Daichi realized that he had hold his breath until that moment. He wasn’t in love! He wasn’t with Bokuto! That admission seemed the light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe that was his chance to tell him how he felt, to let him know that he was loved! But he could use a little of liquid courage before entering in action. So he took another long sip of his beer.

“BO-RING! Let’s talk about you Asahi, did you chastised that cute first year?”

“SUGA!”

Kuroo snorted then turned to the man next to him, with a small smile still in his features. Daichi’s heart melted, how could he look so sexy and also at the same time so adorable? It was really unfair! He felt the need to caress that face, but he refrained himself, touching the other’s arm instead.

“Excuse him. He loves to torture unaware victims. I hope he didn’t make you too uncomfortable”

“Nah he didn’t, I think he’s a little bit sadistic, but he’s a funny guy. What’s up? Worried about me, Sawamura?”

“Always”

That word flew easily from his mouth. It was a simple word but it had an enormous emotional weight for him. Kuroo watched him carefully before looking in the other’s eyes and smiled fondly, his cheeks were a cute shade of pink. And for a moment they were the only one in that room, the rest was just background noises… Until an annoying voice won over the muffled ones:

“How cute”

Suga’s words snapped them back into reality. They both turned, laughing awkwardly, and Daichi was about to leave the other’s arm but he thought better and left his hand there, caressing the warm skin with his thumb, relieved and happy that the other not only didn’t pull away, but seemed to relax under his touch. In the meantime Koushi was looking at him with the “I know what’s happening here” face. So, to avoid his gaze, he occupied himself in drinking his beer. He could already feel the alcohol fogging his mind; or was it Kuroo’s presence? At that point he really couldn’t tell.

“Daichi, you shouldn’t drink so much with an empty stomach!” Asahi said, a little bit alarmed

“Let him live Asahi!” then Sugawara continued covering his mouth but not bothering to lower his tone. “he’s a lightweight and he becomes extremely cuddly when he drinks beer. It will be fun!”

“HEY! I’m not a lightweight!”

Suga snorted “Yes, you totally are! Look at those pink cheeks!”

Being conscious about his appearance made him blush a darker shade of red, earning big laughs from the others. But he was too happy to be angry and the golden liquid was already doing his work, making him feel all dizzy and warm inside, so he found himself laughing too. They talked about their lives and everything was going well; it got better when the waiter brought them their food and another turn of drinks. 

Daichi’s second glass was almost empty now, and he felt light and full of joy, other than tipsy. Also, he felt the weird urge to hug half of the costumers and with a wave of gratitude he stood up, under the other’s curious gazes, and went to hug Koushi. Then, after playing with his cheeks, squishing them together, he kissed him on the lips.

 “Pfffft, Daichi what are you doing?”

“Is that I love you so much!”

Then he looked at a shocked Asahi:

“Don’t worry big, scaredy bear, I love you too!”

He stumbled over Suga, threw himself on Asahi’s shoulders with all of his weight and kissed his head. He thought that his friends hair were soft so he leaned on them, tightening his grip on Azumane. In that position he could see Sugawara laughing like a mad man at him, but he didn’t care since he was too happy. But when Koushi looked in front of him and instantly stopped laughing, Daichi got worried and followed his gaze: Kuroo was staring at him, face blank, mouth strict in a tight line and arms folded in front of him. Hurriedly he left Asahi and reached for the raven haired forearm:

“Kuroo what’s wrong?”

But the other shook him off, snapping:

“Why don’t you kiss the waiter too?!”

Daichi grabbed his arm more firmly, lifting him up. He excused them and leaded Kuroo in an hidden place outside, far from prying eyes.

“Kuroo, please, tell me what’s wrong.”

But the taller man stayed silent looking at the ground

“Look at me, please”

The other slowly lifted his head and something in Daichi’s head clicked: Kuroo had an expression he knew far too well for his liking, a mix between angry and sad, he was hurt, he was -

“Jealous”

He whispered and another wave of pain seemed to hit Kuroo.

“Kuroo, why would you be jealous?”

“Are you kidding?” his voice was full of exasperation “Because I like you! I like you, stupid! How do you think I feel when you kiss people in front of me?”

The other was unable to talk, and Kuroo took a deep breath trying to speak more calmly:

“Daichi, I like you. I fell for you a long time ago and I came here today to tell you because I couldn’t… I couldn’t resist any longer. Every night my mind was hunted by the tons of “what if… “. I can’t go on without knowing that I tried… without knowing what would be your reaction if I’d tell you that my heart skips a beat when you text me, that I love when we call before bed because your warm voice soothes me, that my heart aches every time I see your beautiful face in a picture because I can’t touch it, I can’t caress it, I can’t ki- “

But he was abruptly interrupted  by Daichi yanking him down and smashing their lips together. Kuroo’s eyes widened and when the other released him he was still shocked.

“Sorry, I couldn’t wait any longer” he chuckled sheepishly

“The truth is… that I like you too. I’m thankful every day for having you in my life, you make it brighter, you make it joyful, you make it better and it shows. But… I was afraid to tell you because… well I didn’t know how you felt about me; also I suspected you had something going on with Bokuto…”

“What?! With Bokuto? Ahahahah I love that buddy but… I’ve never seen him that way; I’ve never felt for anyone what I feel for you Sawamura.”

Kuroo took Daichi’s hands in his and looked at him smiling. That wonderful smile was like a magnet to him, so he slowly lifted his head, eyes fixed on the other’s lips and kissed him. It was slow; his hands made their way to the other’s jaw, while Kuroo circled his middle holding him tight. The both of them couldn’t contain their happiness, smiling through the kiss. Kuroo was the first to break their momentum; he looked fondly at the man in his arms and said:

“We’re a mess, aren’t we?”

“Oh, that for sure.” Daichi chuckled “But we can do it. We can make it work Tetsurou.”

The other buried his head on his shoulders and whispered in his ear:

“I like how my name sounds spoken from you”

“Well, you better get used to it and try not blushing furiously when I say it” he smirked “thinking about it, never mind, I love seeing you flustered.”

“Daaaichiiiii!”

He snorted “C’mon dummy, let’s go back inside!”

“I’m your dummy now” he said wiggling his eyebrows

“Yes, you are.”  

He gave him a small peck on the lips and dragged him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Long distance realationships are hard. So they will suffer for a bit and at the end Daichi will find a job in Tokyo and they will have their 'happily ever after'! *throws confetti*  
> I hope you like it :)


End file.
